Heros Of the Hieroglyphics (PvZ H Mission)
Heros Of the Hieroglyphics Heros Of the Hieroglyphics is the 42nd mission for the plant side in PvZ H. This mission is a part of the Extreme Missions collection. The main hero of this mission is Rustbolt. This takes place in a pyramid. There is no heights lane or water lane. The main gimmick of this mission is to deal 2 damage to everything at the start of each turn. Mission Levels Level 1 Dave's Diolauge: ''Rustbolt has found his way into a pyrimid, and is up to no good! Stop him before he unleashes the pharaohs curse upon all of us!'' Hero: '''Rustbolt '''Deck Used By AI: '''2 Arm Wrestlers, 3 Planetary Gladiators, 2 Escape Through Times, 3 Cone Zones, 3 Sumo Wrestlers, 3 Regifting Zombies, 2 Electricians, 3 Rocket Sciences, 2 Cosmic Sports Stars, 2 Triplications, 3 Weed Sprays, 2 Medics, 3 Zombie Kings, 3 Intergalactic Warlords, 2 Coffee Zombies, 2 Defensive Ends. '''Level 2 Dave's Diolauge: '''N/A '''Hero: '''Z Mech '''Deck Used By AI: '''3 Disco-Nauts, 3 Unlike of the Parties, 3 Aerobics Instructors, 3 Cone Head Zombies, 2 Flag Zombies, 3 Moon Base Zs, 2 Exploding Imps, 4 Jesters, 3 Cosmic Dancers, 2 Flamenco Zombies, 3 Coffee Zombies, 3 Binary Stars, 3 Zombot Battlecruiser 5000s, 3 Defensive Ends. '''Level 3 Dave's Diolauge: ''Rustbolt is calling in mercenaries to aid in the fight! He has 3 mysterious gravestones, and +5 Health! Good thing you came with 2 extra cards.'' Mini Boss Battle Rules: '''Rustbelt has 3 gravestones (which all have Trash Can Zombies, and all are in the middle lane, and one lane to the left and right of the middle lane.) and +5 HP. You have 2 extra cards. '''Hero: '''Rustbolt '''Deck Used By AI: 4 Planetary Gladiators, 3 Escape Through Times, 4 Sumo Wrestlers, 4 Teleportation Zombies, 4 Brain Vendors, 3 Fun Dead Raisers, 2 Kite Flyers, 3 Rocket Sciences, 2 Wormhole Gatekeepers, 2 Triplications, 3 All-Star Zombies, 4 Intergalactic Warlords, 2 Defensive Ends. Level 4 Dave's Diolauge: '''N/A '''Hero: '''The Smash '''Deck Used By AI: '''3 Dog Walkers, 3 Nibbles, 3 Secret Agents, 3 Total Eclipses, 2 Flag Zombie, 2 Sumo Wrestlers, 2 Trash Can Zombies, 2 Weed Sprays, 2 Alien Ooze, 3 Area 22s, 3 Surfer Zombies, 4 Medics, 3 Zombie Kings, 2 Intergalactic Warlords, 3 Maniacal Laughs. '''Level 5 Dave's Diolauge: ''Rustbolt has awoken an Undying Pharaoh form his tomb! And the wort part is that it can only be hurt every over turn! Good thing you have 2 Jugger Nuts at your side, though.'' '''Boss Battle Rules: '''Rustbelt starts with an Undying Pharaoh which is on the 5th lane on the board. That Pharaoh can only be hurt every other turn. You have 2 Jugger Nuts. (One is located on the 1st lane, while the other is located on the 2nd.) '''Deck Used By AI: '''4 Planetary Gladiators, 3 Escape Through Times,3 Camel Crossings, 2 Sumo Wrestlers, 3 Teleportation Zombies, 4 Brain Vendors, 3 Fun Dead Raisers, 2 Kite Flyers, 3 Rocket Sciences, 2 Wormhole Gatekeepers, 2 Triplications, 3 All-Star Zombies, 4 Intergalactic Warlords, 2 Defensive Ends. The next mission is the 43rd mission, and is called Nukular Necromancy. Category:Missions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes